


maybe demons built a bridge to the soul

by natspeanut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natspeanut/pseuds/natspeanut
Summary: Wanda has a horrific secret buried in her past;Natasha is dealing with her own traumatic memoriesMaybe two broken hearts can make a whole.





	maybe demons built a bridge to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in quite a while so I'm a little out of practice but I hope that you enjoy it. I really appreciate comments and suggestions for future chapters. This first one is more just building up with what happened to Wanda

6am. On the dot. They were always prompt. Wanda was pulled to her feet, cuffs still bound across her wrists as they pushed her out of her cell and into the corridor. Once they reached the shower block, she was stripped of her clothing and washed by the female nurse assigned to her. The two Male bodyguards were still outside, and the cuffs still rendered her arms useless. She had only just gotten the ankle restraints back off, having made the grave mistake of trying to attack by kicking them once. Her punishment for that had been prolonged and painful.

The nurse dressed her in a hospital gown and continued with her as the guards marched her down the hallway towards a different room. These types of days were the worst, days where the torture would happen.

The guards stopped in front of a door. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and everything went fuzzy. When she came around, she was lying on an examination table. Two nurses were fitting restraint straps to her, she could feel them tighten around her arms and legs and chest. Her fingers wavered slightly of their own accord and a nurse tutted at her, brandishing a needle.

"Well well, someone needs a little prep today it seems"

She sunk the needle into the flesh of Wanda's lower stomach and the medicine worked to paralyse her muscles, leaving her unable to move at all.

The primary nurse walked back over, sharing a smirk. She had brought over more prepped syringes and a scalpel. 

"I think shes almost ready for us now, unless theres still any fight left in her" she teased, running the scalpel lightly across the girls face, barely touching her but trying to make her flinch. It took everything in Wanda's power not to give any sort of reaction but thankfully she didnt. The gown was ripped to expose her stomach and chest.

"Oh pretty girl, you're going to make such a fine specimen for me today, so lucky"

The doctor examined her abdomen carefully, marking a few spots in pen and drawing a couple of neat lines across it.

"Now then, my gorgeous one. It is finally time for us to get to know one another a little more"

//

Wanda screamed and her eyes flew open with a start. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to fight it off instinctively. The hand moved away and she cowered in fear, forcing her eyes open. She was confused when she didnt see the bright white medical room or feel restraints tightened on her. It took a few moments to register Natasha's voice softly calling her name, and then she could realise that she was safe, she wasn't back there again.

"Hey...you back to me?" Natasha's voice was soft and soothing, Wanda reached out for her hand wanting to convince herself that the girl was real.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say quietly, getting herself more sat up on the bed after a moment.

"Dont be sorry, its okay" Natasha said, gesturing to the spare seat she waited for permission before sitting next to her girlfriend, letting the girls head rest on her shoulder as she calmed down.

"Nightmare?" She asked, it was an educated guess going from past experience. Wanda nodded and Natasha kissed her forehead. She hated that her girlfriend had to go through the pain of nightmares, knowing that pain all too well herself given her far from ideal upbringing. She knew Wanda had also had a rough time before joining the avengers but didnt know the details, and didnt want to push.

"I thought...I was back there" Wanda admitted, though clearly not wanting to talk about it any further. Natasha brushed a small piece of hair behind her ear, looking directly at the girl.

"You're here and safe, it's okay. I'll always keep you safe"

Always seemed like a huge promise. Wanda looked up, into the eyes of someone she knew would sometimes be in as much pain as she was now.

"I will do my best to always keep you safe too"

If only it was just as easy as saying that made it sound.


End file.
